gingafandomcom-20200213-history
Masamune Kurohabaki/Quotes
'Volume 3' "Haha! Just as expected of a paradise recognized by humans. The only place we can live without hiding around is in Futago Pass. We'll make this to our base from now on. Half of Japan is ours already. We'll be the ones to control Japan in place of the Ōu Army! The Date domain's wish to control Japan. I, Masamune Kurohabaki, will be the one to achieve that dream!" - Masamune to his pack. GDWO, Chapter 18 'Volume 16' "I will tell you upfront, I won't kill neither Tenka or Gennai!! I'd rather make them my subordinates than to kill the likes of them... The same goes to you. Tell me where Tenka is if you care for him! It won't be a betrayal, It's to help your army!!" - Masamune trying to manipulate Shirō. GDWO, Chapter 120 "Ohh... This man would sure be useful... It would be a shame to kill him... He's nothing like Kenshin and Matheus!" - Masamune's thoughts about Gennai after he saw his power. GDWO, Chapter 121 "Let me cut to the chase. You're useful... I don't want to cause any more harm to you. I'll make you one of my subordinates. You've got the strength of a hundred..." - Masamune facing Gennai. GDWO, Chapter 121 "You'll be one of mine some day!" - Masamune to Gennai, who refuses to join his army. GDWO, Chapter 121 "Come at me wherever you like... I'll show you just how strong I am." - Masamune facing Gennai. GDWO, Chapter 121 "You wanna meet hell Gennai? Or surrender to me... It's your choice!!" - Masamune almost killing Gennai. GDWO, Chapter 122 "Don't panic! I won't kill you... In honor of your loyality... When he awakens, come to me. I'll be willing to let him join my ranks. You lot as well..." - Masamune to Minoru and Tsuyoshi, who are worrying about Gennai's life. GDWO, Chapter 123 "Hahaha! Gennai, how long are you going to cover for that coward? Tenka is not the one you should be serving... It's me! Come with me and we will take control of this chaotic world. People think I'm nothing but evil wherever I go... But the world needs a single leader who knows where to put his foot down in the right place. Tenka is the likes who will send his subordinates into the enemy camp, while he runs away free. What worth does he have? I'm sure you understand what I'm talking about. It's time to compare him to me..." - Masamune trying to persuade Gennai to join his army. GDWO, Chapter 126 'Narrator' "Against Masamune's overwhelming army Minoru and Tsuyoshi were crushed. But despite the circumstances, they fought like brave men. They fought to the death to save thair comrade... witnessing their act brought a change to Masamune. Masamune felt moved by the loyality Shirō and the others displayed." - The narrator about the fight between Gennai's Group and Masamune's Army. GDWO, Volume 16, Chapter 123 Category:Quotes